The Black Hole
by Zac Winston
Summary: The Marines aboard the Pilliar of Spring accidently discover a way to prevent this war from happening. But will they be able to do it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know what this is. I don't own bungie or Microsoft. Though I will one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain Kane? We have just finished our blind jump. Cortana managed to evade most of their fighters and cruisers, but we're still not far enough away to be sure if they still know where we are." Private Berry reported.  
  
"Well, prepare all crew for combat and get all fighters into space. Prepare all lifeboats also. This is only a Helcyon class ship. We can't win against of all those Covenant." The captain responded. "But we can give 'em one hell of a fight."  
  
"Sir, should I awake the Master Chief? If I do, we will increase our chances of survival." Berry asked.  
  
"Yes, and we should probably get our Cortana into his head too. I don't want those Covenant getting her." Kane answered  
  
First Mate Zachery Winston (AN. My name is not Zachery Winston. Just a character I used in a story I wrote in high school. All my main characters have been named the same ever since) brought a report to the captain with a look of utter shock on his face.  
  
"Sir, I'm getting strange pulses in this area. If I'm reading this correctly they're all X-Ray pulses also. I'm also getting strange gravity reads." The first mate reported with a solemn undertone.  
  
"That can't be right. There are no black holes around here." Kane responded  
  
"Well, sir, we did make a blind jump. Maybe no ship has ever been in this sector before. There are no colonies either, so the Covenant would not know about it either."  
  
"This is bad. Do we have enough time to go back to light speed?" Kane asked  
  
"Even if we did sir, it wouldn't help us any. Not even light can escape from a black hole." The first mate responded.  
  
"Oh, damn and blast. Well, at least they won't get Cortana." Kane said. "Is the Master Chief awake yet?  
  
"Yes sir. He just awoke. He is going through system diagnostics right now. He'll be on the bridge soon." Said the first mate.  
  
"Well, with us going into a black hole. I suppose theirs no reason for that. Does anyone else know what's going on?" Kane asked  
  
"Just us and the pilots sir. I didn't want to start a panic." The first mate responded.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"We'll be at Event Horizon in exactly 20 minutes." The first mate responded.  
  
"And then we all die"  
  
"Not exactly sir. What happens in a black hole is pretty much unknown. Most likely we'll all be crushed into the size of an atom. But other possibilities exist." He continued on. "We could go into the future, or the past. Millions, maybe even billions of years. Who knows what could happen?  
  
"Well then. Issue a message telling the crew what's about to happen. And then. We wait and see what happens." Kane ordered  
  
"Aye, aye sir."  
  
  
  
Yeah that's pretty shot for a first chapter, but it's going to get better! I promise! 


	2. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Microsoft. Don't own Bungie. Will soon.  
  
"Sir, we have just entered the outer rim of the black hole. ETA to event horizon in 5 minutes."  
  
"Captain Kane? The intercom is ready sir. You may make your announcement whenever your ready." Said Zac, with his usual confident voice.  
  
"Thank you" said captain Kane  
  
"All hands, attention. I feel it is my duty to inform you that we have just successfully escaped from the covenant armada." He could hear the cheers from the crew echoing onto the bridge. "However, we now have a much more dangerous threat approaching. Fifteen minutes ago we detected a black hole near our location. We failed to escape and we are now descending into the heart of it." Captain Kane could only imagine the fear that was going through their minds right now. "We will be entering Event Horizon in 3 minutes. After that we don't know what will happen. There is nothing we can do right now, so please just pray to whatever your particular religious deity may be, and maybe well get out of this somehow."  
  
Kane handed the mic back to Zac. "If you don't mind me saying so sir, that was on helluva speech."  
  
"Well thank you son, now if you don't mind would you go and get the Master Chief?" Kane asked. "He will probably want to be here when it starts to happen. You know him. Always has to put himself in the most dangerous situation you could imagine."  
  
"Aye Aye sir"  
  
"Captain Kane sir? We have just entered Event horizon. We should all be dead in about 20 seconds." Reported the pilot.  
  
"Well, here we go."  
  
They had now just entered the core of the black hole. Everything was crushed to the size of an atom, and expanded to more than the universe could fit. Everything turned pitch black, and was at the same time blindingly bright. Years went backwards and time became nothing at all. And before anyone could even scream, it was all over.  
  
"Are we still alive?" Kane asked  
  
"It would appear that way sir," said Zac now the Master Chief.  
  
"Ah good. Master Chief. Nice to see you." Kane said. "Im not all to sure what just happened there, but everyone is still alive. Rather anticlimactic, don't you think?"  
  
"I would have to say so sir. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Sir" the pilot interrupted "I detect no covenant forces in this area. I'm setting a course back to earth "  
  
"Good thinking pilot" responded kane. "Master Chief, I trust Winston has already briefed you on what's happening?"  
  
"Yes he has. Quite an interesting situation we've gotten ourselves into isn't it?  
  
The pilot came up to the captain  
  
"Sir I think you might want to have a look at this." 


	3. To Earth!

Disclaimer: I am not Bill Gates. I am not the guy who owns Bungie. I do not own Halo.  
  
"What is it pilot?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well, when we arrived out of light speed, I noticed everything around Earth looked a little different. The moon seemed closers, the continents looked out of place, and there were no defense ships." The pilot said. "Nothing at all. Just some old satellites and space stations. It just doesn't add up.  
  
The captain walked over to the main view screen to get a first hand look at what the pilot had reported.  
  
"But. but that's impossible!" he stuttered out. "How the hell could all this have happened!"?  
  
"I think I know, sir." Said Zac. "I think we went back in time. I don't know how, but look at it. No light jumps, no ships, no asteroid mines. Heck, there aren't even any buildings on the moon!"  
  
"Well then, how far back did we go?" Kane asked.  
  
The chief technical officer came up to Captain Kane with the answer.  
  
"I know sir." He said.  
  
"Well then, out with it crewman!" Kane shouted.  
  
"Well, every year the moon moves another inch away from Earth if I put in its current location and the location its at in our time, I get a positive answer." He said. "I'm positive we are currently in the year 2003, standard earth time."  
  
"Good god! How the hell do we get back then?" Kane asked  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Zac approached the captain with a clever look on his face.  
  
" Sir this means the war will never have to happen!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Explain" Kane said.  
  
"Well, if we really went that far back, the covenant shouldn't have the technology they do today, err, well, from when we are, I mean, oh I think you get the point!" he said  
  
Kane pondered this for a moment, then with a somber look on his face, said "But think about it. In our time, we have no idea why the covenant hate us." He said. "But maybe this is why. I mean, think about. What if we go there, kill some of them, but something goes wrong. And we fail. Then they have just grounds to attack the humans!"  
  
"But sir!" Winston countered. "That's nearly Five hundred years in the future! Even if that's what did, happen, who waits five hundred years to counter attack?"  
  
The Master Chief then asked: "Well, why don't we just warn Earth? You know, get them prepared for whats about to happen? Give them our technology, and then five hundred years to improve on it, hell, we could kick the covenant all the way to the otherside of the galaxy!  
  
"Fine then." Kane decided. "Well take a vote.  
  
"All hands currently on the bridge, we have decided to take on of three possible courses of action. One, we attack the covenant before they attack us. Two, we do absoloutly nothing and try to find a way back to our time. Or three, we warn earth for the impending war.  
  
"All men, raise hands if you decide for choice one!" 5 hands went up. "If you want choice two, raise hands." 3 hands went up. "and raise hands for choice 3" 12 hands went up.  
  
"Choice 3 it is then." Kane said. "Pilot set a course for the Washington, D.C. I belive thsat was the capital of the most powerful country on earth in this time."  
  
"Yes sir!" 


	4. Mr President

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? Don't own bungie, don't own Microsoft.  
"Landing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Touchdown complete sir! I've set us down about 1 mile away from the White House." Reported the pilot. "Cortana is detecting multiple airships approaching up from the south. They look like old Apache gun ships."  
  
"Okie Dokie boys, lets exit the ship and show were not hostile." Ordered the captain." The last thing I want is a shootout with our great whatever grandparents."  
  
The Captain, First Mate Winston, the Master Chief and 10 marines left the Pillar of Spring just as the Apaches set down. Two men in Black suits approached them.  
  
"Excuse Me," said black suit number one. "But who the heck are you? And what the hell is this big ship?"  
  
"I'm captain kane of the UNSC Helcyon class battleship Pillar of Spring. I'm from the year 2568, and I've come to warn you about the impending war with an alien race. "Now would you please take me to the president? I Believe hell want to know this." Said Kane  
  
The men in black suits gave him a blank stare. "Okaaayy. Now what was the thing you said about the, um. thing?"  
  
"This is going to take a while," said a marine  
  
***  
  
Captain Kane was waiting in the Oval Office with Winston and the others. A secretary came in and said slowly, as if she wasn't sure if they spoke English "The President will see you now." And then she hurriedly left.  
  
President George W. Bush then entered.  
  
"Well hello their Mr. President." Greeted Kane.  
  
"Good afternoon." He said slowly. "Now I'm sorry, but you have to understand this is quite a shock. It's not everyday that a spaceship comes out of the sky from the future."  
  
"Quite alright Mr. President. It's not everyday we get to go back in time either."  
  
"So now." Asked Bush. " If you're from the future, I suppose you know everything that's going to happen in the next 500 years, correct?"  
  
"That's right" Answered Kane.  
  
"So would you happen to know if I win my next election?"  
  
"I'll get some men to check on that sir." Said Kane with an annoyed look on his face "but I have more important things to discuss right now. Like this upcoming war."  
  
"The one with Iraq?" asked Bush.  
  
"No, I'm talking about the war with the Covenant."  
  
"Those were the aliens you were talking about right?"  
  
"Yes. In 500 years, humans will begin colonizing other planets. While doing this, we are going to discover an alien race known as the Covenant." Said the captain. "They are fanatically religious and believe we are an insult to their gods."  
  
"Wow" Said the president.  
  
"For almost 40 years we have a large scale war going on with them. They have more soldiers, better technology, more ships, advanced weapons, and some species are physically more powerful than humans." Kane reported all this robotically, as if he were reading it from a textbook.  
  
"That's quite a story," said the president. "But why did you come to Earth? If you went back in time why not just go stop them before it happened?  
  
"We are planning to. But before we came here we had just fled from a battle. I have just enough crew to run the ship. The rest are all KIA." Answered the captain. "I need a crew to run the ship. I was thinking if we came back to Earth, then I might be able to ask you for some personnel to take over the jobs of the people we lost."  
  
"Isn't that a little risky?" asked the President "If one of those men gets killed, who knows what could happen in the future."  
  
"That's a chance I'm afraid we'll have to take." Answered Kane. "If I don't have those men, my ship can't run properly. And if my ship doesn't run properly, that I can really be counted on to divert a war then can I?"  
  
"I suppose you're right," said the president. "You'll get the men you need. They will have to be trained of course. I trust you can take care of that?"  
  
"Without a doubt"  
Hi! Sorry it took so long to update this. I was in the hospital you see, and that is no fun. I also had some writer's block, but I still think this chapter is one of my most creative. 


End file.
